


Aftermath

by paxnirvana



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Canon ship, Ensemble Cast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxnirvana/pseuds/paxnirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best thing about Teddy’s uniform, Billy thought with a little mental whimper, was that it so often ended up in shreds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

The best thing about Teddy’s uniform, Billy thought with a little mental whimper, was that it so often ended up in shreds.  Too bad his own didn’t. The stupid super-hero headpiece and connected bodysuit that covered the back of his head and messed his hair up -- annoying and in the way. And the metal-reinforced bandanna that kept his skull from being cracked half the time attached to it? -- useful, but not right now.

Big hands spread across his back, drawing him close against that broad, bare chest. His own hands? Well, one was stuck in the short hair on the back of Teddy’s head and the other was gripping a broad shoulder while Teddy’s mouth was… it was… oh god his brain was melting, Billy thought in a haze. Seriously melting. Teddy’s mouth was on his and his tongue was in his mouth and Billy seriously couldn’t get enough of wet and hot and slick and Teddy in his life. Or his mouth. 

And hips. Those were Teddy’s hips leaning against his own. Broad and strong and _ohgodohgod_ that was his thigh pressing between Billy’s own. Hot and hard and there. Right there. Where he wanted it most. His eyes were closed and they were wound up tight and he was breathing Teddy’s air and he never wanted to stop and…

He feels a gust of wind close. Hears a loud huff of disgust even closer. “The bad guys haven’t even stopped twitching yet, for fuck’s sake, stop it you two,” comes an annoyed voice from beside them. Tommy. Speed. His spiritual twin. Billy wrenches his mouth away from the magic of Teddy’s reluctantly – better magic than his own! – and says in a hoarse voice, “Get lost, Tommy. We’re busy.”

He can feel Teddy’s smile against his mouth. Drags his own eyes open to look up into Teddy’s eyes; half-lidded and scorching hot and fixed on him. He felt his knees shake a little, his pulse – already racing – jump again. He felt Teddy’s voice rumble in the chest pressed against him. “What he said. Scram, Speed.”

“Boys, we’re still on the street,” Hawkeye says, dragging out the word boys in an annoying sing-song way.

“Yeah, get a room,” Patriot adds. “Better yet, don’t. And watch your mom freak out when she sees you mashing face with Teddy on the 6 o’clock news like everyone else, Billy. There’s being out and _being out_ if you know what I mean.”

“Crap!” Billy says breathlessly, but doesn’t let go of Teddy. He shifts his hips back but doesn’t let go of Teddy. Another attack of Skrulls couldn’t make him let go of Teddy. “News is here?”

Teddy laughs and throws a look over his shoulder at their hovering teammates. Billy looks too and sees Stature grinning back at them, a slight flush on her face while Vision is his normal inscrutable self beside her. And that right there gives him a twinge. Because, yeah, sort-of Dad and all even if he really isn’t anymore. It’s complicated. Like everything else. Except how he feels about Teddy.

Teddy’s smile is wry. “Nope. But I hear sirens. Cops will be soon.”

“We’re picking this up later, right?” he says, smiling up at his boyfriend. Teddy’s smile back is blinding, his hands gentle as they slide to his shoulders, give him a light squeeze even as he forces himself to drop his own away and fumble his staff out of the crook of his arm into his hands. It gives him something to clutch that is less news-worthy than Teddy, at least. He’s still panting and his lips feel swollen and they’re probably red but he really doesn’t care. Maybe they’ll just think he got punched in the mouth. Maybe.

They’ve beaten some randomly-up-to-no-good AIM goons – did they honestly think those uniforms of theirs were inconspicuous? At all? No bystanders got hurt, nor any of the team, and hardly anything was destroyed (except Teddy’s clothes, of course). And now the cops are coming to deal with the mess and take the bad guys off their hands.

“Count on it, Billy.” And he can’t resist that smile on Teddy’s face, the light in his eyes. He leans up and kisses him again. Quick and hard. Teddy groans and catches him close again and suddenly they’re right back where they started, hot bare skin and hands and all.

Behind him, from the corner of his eyes before he closes them again to savor the feel of Teddy’s mouth on his, he catches sight of Tommy miming gagging motions and Eli throwing up his hands in disgust, but right then he really just doesn’t care.

Right now, life is good.

\--fin--


End file.
